It's Time To Let Go:
by MewMidnight
Summary: Pai falls for Ichigo, Kish is livid and attacks Pai. And a certain ex-boyfriend attempts a 'rescue'. When Ichigo is kidnapped, Pai is in the hospital, but he must save her. Pai finally gets a hold of Masaya. Crazy twist and lemon. CrackFic KishxIchixPai
1. Falling

_**Description**__: Kish begs Pai to talk to Ichigo, and see Kish stands a chance with her. While talking with her, Pai and Ichigo's relationship begins to bloom... _

_**Rating**__: T cursing..._

_**Couples**__: Pai x Ichigo/Kish x Ichigo, Mint x Keiichiro, Ryou x Lettuce, Purin x Tart, maybe later on Lettuce x Kish..._

_**MewMid:**__ Yes. It is Pai x Ichigo. I love crack pairings, and I believe I've made a way for this couple to work. So please, understand, this was just for people to have a breath of fresh air from all the Kish x Ichigo and Ryou x Ichigo fics... Enjoy!_

* * *

_"Sudden crushes can be the start of an everlasting love."_

_"It doesn't matter that no one understands, follow your heart."_

_-Me_

Kish moped around the ship, he walked into the kitchen, where he saw Pai and Tart, Tart was eating something and Pai was typing on his hologram computer. Kish sighed as he flopped down in a chair, Tart glanced over at him, "What has you so down? You look awful, heheheh."

Tart smirked and took another bite of his cereal. Pai didn't take his eyes off his computer, and before Kish could open his mouth to reply, Pai spoke to him, "Let me guess, you went to see Ichigo and she rejected you again."

Kish took a deep breath, "Yeah. Rub it in why don't ya?" Pai's fingers clicked across his keyboard,

"I don't have to, you are already an emotional wreck.".

Kish groaned and leaned back in the kitchen chair, "What am I going to do!? I love her so much..."

Pai sighed, "You are hopeless, I am telling you get over her! She isn't good for you, how can you love someone who thinks lowly of you.",

Pai looked over at Kish, his dark eyes piercing through him. Kish glanced at Tart, then a tiny smile appeared across his face and he kicked the bottom of the table, causing Tart's bowl of milk and cereal to spill all over his chest and lap, "Kish! You asshole!"

Kish moaned again and pouted, "Pai, you really seem to know what you're talking about.. Maybe.."

"No."

"Oh my god! Pai!" Kish yelled, diving onto his knees next to his brother, "Pai! You could talk to her for me!"

"Absolutely not."

The green haired alien tugged at his brother's pant-leg, "Pai please!? I'm dying here!"

Pai shook his head and continued typing. Kish began sobbing onto Pai's lap, Tart stared for a few moments,

"Pai, I think he's crying..."

Pai rolled his eyes, "All right Kish."

Kish immediately perked up, lively with a huge smile on his face, "You'll do it?!"

"Yes. But after I do, you have to leave me alone."

Ichigo's house...

Ichigo was in her kitchen cleaning dishes while her parents were both at work, she quietly hummed to herself, and Masha buzzed around the kitchen, just poking around. She heard a teleporting sound and she whirled around, "KISH I AM SO SICK OF THIS LEAVE ME ALO- Pai?", she trailed off as she saw Pai standing in the kitchen doorway, "Pai?! What are you doing here?", she asked staring at the tall alien.

Pai pulled out a seat and sat down, crossing his ams, "I just came to see If I could have a word with you."

Ichigo tilted her head, "What- Why?"

Pai sighed, "Listen Ichigo, I just came to explain Kish's rash behavior."

She leaned against her counter and gave him a bored look, "Look, Pai, I am sick of him!"

Pai shrugged, "Well, I understand, but you see, this is the only way he can get attention. He doesn't understand how delacate you and your emotions are." she stared at him intently.

"What is this all about?"

Pai sighed once more "Ichigo, Kish acts the way he does so he can get your attention, he is, well, jealous in a way, he is envious of all humans that don't have to strive to get your attention. He thinks the only way he can get your attention is by acting the way he does."

Ichigo propped her head up on her hands and elbows on the table, "I guess, but he should just be himself! I hate it that he is like that!"

Pai shrugged, "I agree, I know he is annoying, I also know that he doesn't respect your feelings, Personally I don't think he is very good at relationships, but given the chance, he might be able to prove to you what he is really capable of."

She stared at the table and bit her lip, Pai stood up, "I'll leave you to your thoughts. I will return tomorrow to finish this." He said before teleporting out of sight, leaving Ichigo puzzled and deep in thought.

Alien Ship...

Kish and Tart sat around in the main room when they saw Pai teleport in, "Pai! How'd it go?!"

Pai's cold expression gave Kish no hope, "I must return tomorrow to get an answer." Pai finished the conversation coldy and bitterly, he walked off to his room and left Kish to think as well.

The next day around noon, Pai teleported to Ichigo's house once more, He found her in her living room sitting on her couch watching TV, she had a salad in front of her and looked up at him when he appeared, "Hey." she said kindly, "Here, you can sit down.", she moved some pillows off the couch next to her.

Pai nodded and sat down, she grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, the sky was dark outside and he could hear thunder and rain outside the walls, she took a bite of her salad, "Well, have you thought about what I said?" Pai said without a hint of emotion, she hesitated in her reply.

"Y-yeah...", Pai leaned back and crossed his legs,

"Well, I know you must think lowly of what I've said."

She turned and looked at him, "How do you figure that?"

"You hesitated with your response."

She smiled, "yeah, well, My life is so confusing."

Pai raised his eyebrows,"How so?"

Ichigo placed her salad on the table and turned to face him, "Well, I am so stressed out! The saint rose crusaders are attacking us, I am working my ass off at the cafe, I think Berrii is taking my place even more so every day! I know Ryou likes me, so that means Lettuce is probably mad at me, Keiichiro treats me like a princess, which means Mint probably is mad at me, Masaya moved...I am so busy! Today and yesterday? I took off work because I was stressing out! Now Kish likes me, and I am just so confused! "

Pai sighed, "Well suppose that is rather stressing, the human body is very prone to stress."

She put her face in her hands, "I don't know what to do! Two of my best friends probably hate me because of stupid Keiichiro and Ryou! And Kish won't leave me alone! I don't know what to do!" she said her voice cracking.

Pai watched her closely, "Well, what's wrong with Ryou? Or Keiichiro? They both seem like alright specimens to me."

Ichigo looked up at Pai, "Well for starters, Ryou is mean, I think he is a jerk, he is only nice once in a while, and If I even considered dating him, it would ruin my relationship with Lettuce! Keiichiro? Are you kidding? He is a nice guy, but he always has struck me as too nice, I- It would probably cause Mint to find a new hatred for me. And Kish! Kish is just a pervert!"

Pai supported his head with his hand, placing his elbow on the couch, "Well, is there anything I can talk to Kish about? Or should I explain about him?"

Ichigo felt her heart ache, "Yeah, What is with him?! He is just so perverted, and clingy! He won't leave me alone! I am like afraid of him almost Pai!"

Pai gave her a questioning look, "You take him as a threat?"

Ichigo nodded and her eyes started watering, "I am! I can honestly say that! I admit it! He scares me, he just-Ugh!", she said burying her face in her hands again, Pai watched her as he saw her body start shaking, Was she crying?

Pai's expression was completely surprise, "Ichigo?"

She looked up at him, her eyes teared up, a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks, Pai just stared and thought to himself, _I didn't mean to upset her._

"Ichigo?" He asked again,

"Pai! I am so confused! I can't trust anyone! I can't open up to Zakuro! She would tell me to get over it! Pudding is too young to understand, and well...you know about Lettuce and Mint, Ryou and Keiichiro. I feel like an emotional wreck!"

She began sobbing and she fell onto Pai's lap, Pai looked down at her and felt remorse, "Ichigo- ahhh... I understand life may get confusing, but you have to understand, it won't end badly."

Ichigo's small fist clenched his pantleg, "Pai how can you say that?! You don't have my problems! I feel like no one is listening! I am screaming for help and no one can hear me!"

Pai reluctantly put his hand on her back, "Ichigo, I can say that from experience, I understand life can get challenging, and so you understand, I am listening, why do you think I came here? I didn't come for the hell of coming."

She sat up and wiped her face with her hand, "Yeah, sorry Pai, I just am so confused, I mean, I want to give Kish a chance, but I don't. I- I just..."

Pai didn't take his eyes off the hurt cat girl, "Pai whenever he comes here to 'see' me, he always tries to get me to go with him, or he forces me to kiss him, I am afraid to be home alone, I don't want him to really hurt me or something."

Pai had a wide eyed stare, "Ichigo, I know he wouldn't _really_ hurt you, I don't think he would take it that far."

Ichigo looked at him, her eyes were shining and glassy, she stood up and walked into the kitchen he followed her with his eyes, he heard the sink run for a few moments and she walked back into the room, she had bruises on her jaw and he could see slight bruising on her collarbone, due to her tanktop.

Pai didn't gasp but was shocked, "Ichigo he did this to you?!" He asked, trying to remain calm.

"Ye-yeah, I covered it up with a T-shirt and some foundation make-up."

Pai watched as she sat down on the couch in her original spot. "I never thought he would do anything like that. It doesn't seem like Kish-"

"Pai it was him, he got mad at me for not leaving with him, it happened a few days before you came to see me."

Pai stared at her, he was shocked, _Kish really did hurt her...I can't believe it...I don't think I can correct that mistake..._

Ichigo sat silently, Pai stood up, and looked down at her, "Ichigo." He said causing her to look up at him, "I will return once more, tomorrow." he finished, teleporting out of sight. Ichigo sat in the living room, listening to the storm rage outside the windows, she wiped her eyes again, and laid down.

Alien ship...oh hell.

"KISH!", Pai yelled down the hall, he rounded the corner and looked into Kish's room, Kish was watching TV.

"WHAT?! PAI WHAT HAPPENED?!", Kish asked jumping off the bed and stumbling to stand up, "What?!", Kish asked Pai, who was glaring at him.

"You didn't tell me you actually, physically damaged her!" Pai spat bitterly, Kish crossed his arms,

"It was nothing. I didn't hurt her anyway."

Pai crossed his arms as well, "Kish, what did you do to her?", Pai asked coldy.

Kish sighed and sat back down on his bed, "Look all I did was go down to see her, I gave her a kiss and asked her to come with me to the ship for a while, she told me no, and I asked once more, she refused again and tried to run, I grabbed her shoulders and didn't let her run. Pai all I did was want her to listen!" Kish stated staring at his older sibling.

"Kish, she is scarred, she has bruises, you have caused more emotional damage to her, I longer believe I can correct your record with her."

Kish took a deep breath, "Pai what can I do?!", Pai looked down at him, his cold emotionless facade returning,

"I am going back one final time tomorrow, I will do all I can, and after this, you are to leave me alone and handle you own problems."

The next day...

Pai teleported down to Ichigo's house and when he arrived he didn't see her in her living room, he glanced into the kitchen and she wasn't there, he looked up the stairwell, he could hear a faint sound. Pai walked up the stairs and opened the door at the top of the staircase, he saw Ichigo, she was face down in her pillow weeping, Pai walked into the room, "Ichigo?", he beckoned coldly.

Ichigo looked up from her pillow, "Pai, I just- ugh."

Ichigo stuttered in her speech, "Pai, Mint claims to hate me, and she gave me a whole speech about how Berrii is more important than me."

Pai stood in front of her, "If you don't mind my asking, Why would she say such things?"

Ichigo choked in air, "Well, Keiichiro asked me to a formal dance and she had a meltdown over it, I don't know what is going on, I told Keiichiro no and now it is really awkward between us. "

Pai stood there, Ichigo crying before him, he felt a strange feeling crawl over him, was it pity? Sympathy?

"Pai, how do you not get hurt? emotion wise?", she asked looking up at him, Pai hesitated,

"I have isolated my emotions from others, the only people I've ever cared for, were Kish, Tart, and our parents. All others, I lock my emotions away, and just don't find a need to expose them. Many people see me as cold and heartless, It's not that I'm heartless, I just see no point in exposing my feelings, they are just a weakness."

Ichigo stood up and hugged him, "Pai, I wanted to thank you."

Pai was completely and utterly confused, he hadn't been hugged in years, "Why?", he asked, still confused, Ichigo wiped away some tears off her face, "I wanted to say thanks for listening to me, I know you probably did it against your will, but you've helped me."

Pai leaned back and looked her in the eyes, "Ichigo, don't be like me, being cold isn't a good thing, you may lose your friends."

Ichigo looked at him, "Well, they will probably hate me soon enough anyway."

Pai shook his head, "No, you have real friends, they do care about you, sometimes you get in scuffles, but they will always return."

Ichigo smiled warmly at him, "Pai- here sit down." Pai sat down next to her, they sat on her bed, he stared at the ground, she spoke softly, "I thought about what you said about Kish, I thought about Ryou, and I've thought about Keiichiro.", Pai didn't shift his gaze from the floor.

"Well, I think Kish may not really care for me the way I would like to be cared for, he is a bit too rough, I can see him with someone like Mint or someone, and Ryou, He just isn't worth losing Lettuce as a friend over. And Keiichiro, I think he and Mint are really hitting it off, I can't ruin my friends relationship."

"Well, I do understand your reasoning.", Ichigo looked over at Pai,

"Pai, I really appreciate you coming to talk to me, I know you probably didn't want to, and I'm sorry for wasting your time."

Pai shook his head but continued staring at the floor, "You didn't waste my time, I didn't want to come down here at first, but I was actually supposed to help Kish win you over by explaining his side of the story, honestly Ichigo, I think he is too rough, you were right. As for your other friends, I don't believe I can help you there. You have to make your own decisions. But you didn't waste my time at all, I think you actually helped me as well, I've learned emotionally isolating myself, it, it seemed to do more damage to myself than I thought. Well, thank you as well, I may try not to seperate myself so much anymore."

Ichigo smiled through her tears, "Pai?", he looked over at her,

"Yes?"

Ichigo stared at him, "I think you are the only one that does really understand me. Would you come back tomorrow? Or are you busy?", Pai couldn't believe what he was hearing, she was asking him to return?

"I guess I have nothing better to do."

Ichigo smiled again, "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Pai stood up and nodded, "Alright." He then teleported away and left Ichigo to her thoughts.

Alien ship...oh hell...again...

"Where have you been?!"

Kish snapped at Pai when he appeared in the kitchen, Tart looked up at him from a candy factory magazine,

"Yeah, Pai I thought you were done going to earth."

Kish sat in the chair eyeing his older sibling, "Pai?", Pai didn't answer either of them, he was too deep in thought.

_Why did I accept her invitation for tomorrow?...I don't care...I am not letting myself get attached...I don't want to end up like this!...She won't leave my thoughts!...I can admit...I have become an emotional wreck myself..._

"PAI!"

Pai's brain returned to reality and he looked down at Kish,

"Pai what the hell?! What is going on?! Will she be alright?! Can she love me?!", Kish asked impatiently.

Pai stared down at the amber eyed Kish, "I'm not sure." he said numbly.

Kish stared as Pai walked out of the room, Tart's jaw dropped, "Did he just say he didn't know something?!"

Kish growled, "Something's up."

The next day...

Kish stormed down the halls and looked into Pai's room, he wasn't there, Tart came around the corner to see Kish begin screaming, "He went back?! What is going on!?", Tart recoiled as Kish punched the wall.

Earth...

Ichigo sat in her living room with Pai by her side, "I don't think I can love Kish...I..I sort of have a fear of him now...He just- He just gets so violent. Ya know?", Ichigo said looking to Pai, he returned her stare,

"Yes, I don't doubt in the slightest that Kish frightens you. He isn't that gentle of a person, when he wants something, he doesn't know when to quit. He doesn't understand the answer no."

Ichigo nodded, "Well Pai, I was curious."

Pai tilted his head, she leaned up close to his face, "Pai?"

He nodded slowly, Ichigo's face was so close he could feel her warm breath, neither of them moved,

"Yes?", he asked quietly, she smiled at him, he felt a warm feeling crawl over him, he hadn't had the feeling of comfort since his parents died. His stomach fluttered as she closed the gap between them, his entire train of thought flipped when she kissed him, lightly at first, then more passionately.

Pai returned the kiss, she somehow sparked something inside him, he hadn't felt this way towards anyone in the past, when they broke apart for air, she stared into his amethyst eyes, Pai quietly spoke,

"I think things just became more complicated."

* * *

_**MewMid**__: This is an edited version of my Pai x Ichigo oneshot. I decided to make it into a seperate fic because I had so many ideas to add to it.. By the way, I love feedback! _

_**So please, leave me a little review... It'll take two seconds of your time... :3 Please?**_

_And If you decide to flame me for my love of crack pairings- bring it. :D_


	2. Familiarity

_**Description**__: Kish is being driven crazy by Pai and Ichigo's relationship, and starts to lose it while their relationship blooms._

_**Rating**__:T-M _

* * *

_"When one door of happiness closes, another opens, but often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one that has been opened for us."_

_-Helen Keller_

_Three Weeks Later..._

A smile appeared on her lips as she opened her eyes, she was curled up in his bed and very warm. Pai had taken her back to the ship with him to spend the night, without informing Kish.

"Mhhmmm!" She moaned as she yawned, stretching. Lazily, Ichigo sat up in the bed. Pai wasn't there, but she knew where to find him. She scooted off of the bed and out of the room. She just wore a big shirt, shorts, and furry socks as she entered the kitchen.

There he was. Ichigo smiled warmly and walked over to the violet haired alien,

"Hey there."

She said as she approached him. Pai slid his chair away from the table and pulled her onto his lap, a mug of coffee placed on the table in front of him.

Pai allowed a small smile to appear on his face, Ichigo giggled and kissed his cheek, "You're so cute when you smile!"

Pai chuckled, he had never smiled so much in his life. He was baffled by what he felt toward this girl, he couldn't believe that he would allow himself to grow so attached to another being. But he did. Pai knew he loved her.

Tart coughed to make his presence known as he entered the kitchen.

Ichigo looked over at the small alien, "Good morning Tart, sleep good?"

Tart groaned and shrugged, grabbing a mug and pouring himself some coffee. Ichigo laughed a little at him, "You aliens are so entertaining."

Tart scoffed, "Yeah, whatever."

Pai picked up Ichigo and set her on the table in front of him next to his cup.

"Would you like something to eat?" He asked numbly, making his way over to the pantry door. Ichigo rocked back and put her feet in his chair,

"Hmm... I dunno', I think cereal would be fine."

Tart sat at the head of the table and began chugging the coffee. Pai mumbled something as he dug through their pantry. The red head looked over at the young alien, "I don't see how you can just chug coffee like that."

"You don't have to. Hag."

Ichigo stuck her tongue out, "Shorty."

A growl escaped Tart's lips as he set his cup down. The kitchen doors opened once more, revealing Kish. Kish paused for a moment upon seeing Ichigo, a surprised look on his face. Kish then shot a dirty glance at Ichigo as he walked passed to the counter. Ichigo looked down at her socks.

Pai exited the pantry and brought her a bowl of dry cereal, he grabbed the jug of milk and poured it. Completely ignoring Kish.

Kish let out a frustrated sigh as he sat back into a chair. Ichigo sat down and quietly ate her cereal. Pai took a chair next to her, picking up a paper.

Kish stared at the older alien, "You know, you're kinda' like an old guy that's into young girls. Ya' know?"

Pai looked over the paper, shooting a death glare at Kish. Ichigo bit her lip and looked over at Pai. The violet haired alien dismissed his comment and continued reading. Kish smirked and ate an unidentifiable pastry.

Tart got up and tossed his mug in the sink, "Okay, this is getting akward, I'm leaving, AND I'm going to Earth. So you girls have fun."

Ichigo half smiled as he teleported. Kish stared at her. She could feel his bright eyes buring holes in her body.

Pai looked up once more from his paper at the green haired alien. "Kish."

The younger alien looked at him, "Hmm?"

"Stop."

Kish chuckled and stood up, he gave Ichigo a mean smirk as he dumped his dishes into the sink. "I'm not doing anything Pai. So just drop it."

Pai took a deep breath, he didn't want to argue with Kish, it was too much of a hassle. The green haired alien stuck his tongue out at Ichigo as he left the room. Once he was gone Ichigo turned to Pai, "What are we going to do about him?"

Pai looked over at her, staring into her eyes.

She continued, "I mean, he hates us, both of us. And I'm kinda' worried."

Pai sighed and set down his paper, "Ichigo you've got nothing to worry about, he's just a sore loser with nothing better to do than bother you. If It's bothering you that much I'll go tell him to back off."

Ichigo bit her lip and tilted her head, pondering. She shook her head, "No, It's okay. I just don't ever want to be left alone with him."

Pai gave her a concerned look, "I'm 65% sure he won't try to hurt you Ichigo."

That comment made Ichigo giggle, "Pai, You're so cute using your math to try to prove everything."

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly, "I like that you're so different. It's-"

He placed a finger over her lips, she blushed a little. The two stared into each other's eyes for a long while, Pai reluctantly broke the quiet.

"There are some things I need to get done in the lab, or my experiments will go bad. Is it too much to ask you to entertain yourself for a while?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, that's fine. I'll take a shower and watch TV in your room, that okay?"

Pai left for his lab after giving the girl one sweet kiss, and Ichigo made her way back to Pai's room.

After a long hot shower Ichigo stepped out onto the cold tile. She dried herself off with a towel and then began fumbling with her hair to dry it. A steel door opened in Pai's room. Ichigo squeaked in surprise, Pai was back early.

She had decided to wear Pai's shirt and a pair of black sweatpants, she knew it was a little promiscuous to wear such a short shirt, but she wanted to make Pai laugh.

"Hey Pai- I just got out of the shower-"

Ichigo froze when she opened the bathroom door, a certain green haired alien stood before her. An unpleasant look apparent on his features.

"K-Kish!"

He eyed her up and down and then glared at her, she felt a nervous chill all over her. Kish took a step toward her, she darted around him but he grabbed her arm and yanked her around to face him. Ichigo let out a small yelp, his right hand had seized her left wrist. She leaned back to get away from him, he grit his teeth,

"What the hell do you think your doing?! How dare you ignore me!?"

Ichigo pulled her arm and shook her head in a panic, "No, Kish, It's not like that! It was an accident! You're too rough for me! I've already told you!"

Kish throttled her to the ground in front of him, Ichigo yelped as she hit the ground. The green haired alien leapt onto her like an animal and pinned her to the ground, "I asked you a question!"

Ichigo shook her head and tried to cover her face with her hands, "Kish! Please! No! Get off!"

Kish seemed to have finally lost it. A fist slammed onto the steel floor next to her face, she screamed and writhed underneath him.

"How could you ignore me?! I confessed my love to you! You just ignored me and dated that idiot, and now go for my brother?! What the hell is the matter with you?!"

Ichigo felt her eyes water, "Kish, look at yourself! You're so violent! Please just let me go! Can we just talk?"

His bright eyes leered down upon her soft brown ones, his hair forming a dark green curtain around his face.

"No! We can't just talk anymore, this goes beyond talking."

Ichigo trembled below the furious alien, she could feel him bristling with anger.

"Kish I don't know what you want me to do!"

Kish growled and leaned in close to her face, "Be mine. Just give up on Pai, and realize that your relationship with him is hopeless, and in the end, I'll be the only one left."

Ichigo felt angry at his words, "No! You're wrong! I'm not yours!"

Kish slapped her across the face, she completely froze, wide eyed.

"Oh- And you think you're cute in my brother's shirt?! Huh?!"

He took a fistfull of the shirt she wore and gave it a swift yank, it tore straight down the middle. Ichigo let out a shrill scream, and suddenly Kish's body weight lifted. A hollow sounding blow to Kish's ribcage sent him flying across the room.

Ichigo looked up at the tall alien above her, he knelt beside her and helped her sit up, "Are you okay Ichigo?"

Ichigo nodded as she stared into his deep amethyst eyes, "Yeah..."

Pai looked passed her at his younger brother pulling himself from the floor.

"'bout time you showed up, Pai."

Pai stood up and stepped over the girl and stalked up to Kish. The green haired alien threw a punch and missed, Pai back handed Kish in the mouth.

Kish recoiled but regained his composure and the two began grabbing, punching, and throwing each other around. Pai seemed to have the upper hand.

Ichigo darted across the room and jumped onto Pai's bed. Punches and cracking noises was all she could hear, she reluctantly glance up at them and saw Kish headbutt the tall alien. She gasped as Pai grabbed Kish by the throat and slammed him on the ground.

Kish was still for a moment, then proceeded to cough and sputter curses. Pai cracked his own neck and panted slightly, "Get out. Don't ever let me find you in here again."

Kish slowly pulled himself to his feet and stumbled out of Pai's room. The violet haired alien turned to face Ichigo, she jumped on him,

"Pai! Are you okay?!"

Pai inhaled sharply, "I'm fine. What about you?"

Ichigo wiped the forming tears out of the corners of her eyes, "I'm okay, I was worried about you."

Pai nodded and wiped some blood off of his lip, "Lets go to Earth. It'll be safer that way."

The two left to Earth, leaving Kish on the huge space ship alone. Tart being on Earth as well.

After Ichigo took care of his bruises and cuts, they both laid down in her bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. After Pai promised to never let anything like that happen again...

* * *

_**MewMid:**__ OMFG. I love IchigoPai now. Haha. :] Sorry I had to make Kish kind of a maniac...but think about it, he died for her, and she wouldn't love him...and now she's with his brother...that would drive someone crazy... _

**Please R and R! :] Pretty please? **


	3. Kish's new Fallacies

_**Description**__: Ichigo and Pai have gotten very close being together for a little under 7 months, Tart starts to worry about Kish and takes Pai back to the ship to talk to him._

_**Rating**__: T-M For swearing and very suggestive themes..._

* * *

(A/N- In case you didn't read the description, it's been almost 7 months...)

The innocent redhead opened the bathroom door shyly, "Pai- you're out right?"

"Yes."

Ichigo entered the steamy bathroom and gawked at the alien. He had a towel around his waist and was putting his hair up in the mirror. She stared at him, he skin was paler than normal, but his muscles were very toned. Her cheeks flushed pink, but it wasn't the first time she had seen him shirtless.

After tieing up his hair Pai glanced over at the staring cat girl, her ears and tail now visible. A tiny smile appeared on his lips, her eyes met his, a bright red blush consumed her cheeks.

"Sorry I-"

"It's okay Ichigo."

The cat girl looked away, still thoroughly embarrassed about staring at him. Pai turned toward her, she shyly looked up. Ever since they had started dating, his expressions seemed to soften. No longer did he look like the cold unapproachable alien she had knew.

Ichigo stood upright and smiled at him, "Well it's my turn!" She said cheerfully, remembering the shower was still running. Pai nodded and walked up close to her, she stood perfectly still. Slowly he wrapped his warm damp arms around her. Ichigo smiled and blushed again, nuzzling into his firm chest. Pai put his chin on top of her head. Ichigo was signifigantly shorter than himself.

After releasing her, he leaned down and pulled a clean towel for her.

"Here."

Ichigo smiled and pulled him down to her level, kissing his cheek. Pai craned his neck down to be within inches of her face. Her warm brown eyes staring into his dark violet ones. Gently, she kissed his lips, it was a dainty, flirtatious kiss. Pai felt a little nervous feeling over his body, she had a way of pulling him in.

Pai kissed her back, but more firmly than she did him. The redhead wrapped her arms around his shoulders and was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. Ichigo giggled, her feet no longer touching the ground. Pai took a few steps back and opened the shower curtain. Ichigo shook her head, laughing, "No! Pai- Oh my god I'm still dressed!"

"I know-"

The alien sat on the edge of the tub and slowly lowered his backside down onto the floor. The hot water soaking the both of them. Ichigo laughed and sat on his hips, "Pai!"

She kissed his wet cheek and tickled his sides, "Now I'm soaked. I'm still dressed you goof!"

Pai couldn't help but smile back, Ichigo was just too cute for him. "I know, I guess I'll have to fix that."

Ichigo stared into the alien's eyes, he slowly grabbed the bottom hem of her shirt. The wet material sticking to her skin. He lifted it and pulled it over her head. Ichigo's cheeks were rosy pink, "Ugh- Hey Pai, are you going to get your legs in the tub too?"

It was true he had sat in the tub sideways, his legs hanging over the edge of the tub from the knee down. Ichigo chuckled at him and stood up, her feet on either side of his hips. Pai stared up at her, "Yes?"

"Up!" She said, stepping to the side so he could pick himself up. Trying not to slip Pai lifted himself off the floor of the tub. As he stood up, Ichigo admired his toned midsection. Pai leaned down so their noses touched. Both of them had their hair dreaded and wet, sticking to their foreheads and cheeks. Pai lifted a hand and touched the front of her shorts, "Your shorts are a little wet."

Ichigo looked down and unbuttoned them, Pai observed as she removed them. He felt his cheeks grow a little warm at seeing her in only undergarments. Ichigo looked up at the violet haired alien, "You're cute when you blush."

Her comment caused Pai to blush a little darker, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Ichigo ran her fingers along his firm stomach, brushing over toned abs. A mischievious smile appeared on her lips, Pai noticed, "What are you thinking about?"

The cat girl's ears and tail popped out again, "Nothing much... I just noticed- your towel is soaked."

Pai looked down at his towel, "Want me to get rid of it?"

Ichigo's eyes widened a little and her smile grew wider, "Uhmm... Well- I think that's up to you..."

Pai looked into her glassy eyes, "Whatever you're comfortable with Ichigo."

Ichigo inhaled slowly and leaned in close to his face, "I'm okay with whatever you want, Pai. "

Pai traced a finger along the waistband of her underwear, "Is that so?" He looked down and slowly back up at her. She was trying to fight a smile,

"Yeah...I mean, we've been dating for almost seven months now..."

Pai looked into her eyes, "Are you scared?"

Ichigo bit her lip, "Just a little..."

Pai cupped her face and kissed her, water pouring over them both, "Don't be."

Ichigo smiled and took a deep breath, "I trust you..."

Pai kissed her again, firmly exploring her soft mouth. Hot water made their lips slippery, Ichigo couldn't help but fight a smile. Pai pressed their bodies together and Ichigo flinched when her backside was against the cold shower wall. Pai chuckled, "Sorry."

His hands unclipped her light pink bra and tossed it out of the shower, his lips locked with hers. Ichigo grabbed the edge of the heavy towel draped around the alien's waist. His skin was warm and firm all over, she blushed as she felt his manhood against her lower stomach area, she opened her eyes just for a second.

Pai held one hand on her cheek, and the right hand slid down the front of her small body. His lips were smooth and were a little cooler than the rest of his body. It was an interesting mix. There was a noise outside the bathroom.

Ichigo froze and pulled back from the kiss for a second, "Did you hear that?"

Pai nodded and turned to look toward the door, his sensitive ears could hear someone walking around, "Your parents?"

Ichigo shook her head, "No they're at work."

There was a light knock at the door, "Pai! It's Tart- I need to talk to you."

Pai grabbed the clean towel off the counter-top and wrapped it around his lower half, "What is it Tart?"

Pai cracked open the door to look at his younger brother, "Pai, It's about Kish. I really think you should come with me."

Pai took a deep breath, "I'll meet you out front in five minutes."

After explaining to Ichigo what Tart needed, and that he would be back later that night, he left to their space ship with Tart.

Pai was shocked when they reached the ship, it had fallen far out of it's planned orbit, and there was trash everywhere, the ship was a total wreck. Tart led Pai down the hall toward Kish's room.

"Pai we need to talk to him. He's been dating a bunch of girls to get his mind clear of you and Ichigo, and he's been taking terrible care of himself. We need to do something."

Pai didn't reply as he followed his young brother. They reached Kish's room.

The door was open and the two stepped inside the dim room. There was a nude female alien laying on his bed asleep, and Kish was sitting on the floor next to his bed with a bottle in his hand. Pai looked around the room, it was a mess too, his computer was in pieces on the floor, and his bathroom door ripped from it's hinges.

"Kish-"

"Shhh-" Kish said putting a finger to his lip, "-She's asleep."

Kish struggled to his feet and kicked the side of the bed, the female alien jumped awake, "What?!"

Kish's tone was harsh and cold, "Get lost."

The alien huffed and slapped Kish across the face before teleporting away. Tart shook his head, "Kish we came to talk to you."

"I don't care."

Pai stared at his green haired brother, he was a total mess. "Kish why are you acting so rash?"

Kish scoffed, "Rash? You stole the love of my life and I'm supposed to act normal? What the fuck man!?"

"Or are you still pouting from when I kicked your ass?"

Kish chuckled and took a drink from the bottle. Tart rolled his eyes, "Kish, why are you not taking care of yourself? Do we need to come babysit you or something?"

Kish stared at Tart, "No, what you two need to do is get the fuck out of here. I don't want to see you guys, but if you two love struck assholes want the ship back, Fine! I'll leave and go back home."

Pai sighed and ran his hand through his wet hair, "Kish you're acting unreasonable. Why can't you get passed this?"

Tart nodded, "Yeah, it's not like Pai's rubbing it in your face or anything Kish..."

Kish stared at the two for a few long moments, then he looked directly at Pai, "How does it feel?"

Pai stared back with no reply, Kish chuckled and took another drink. "How does it feel to be inside of her?"

Pai grit his teeth and glared at Kish, "At least I'm not forcing her against her will."

Kish laughed and took a large swig of the alcoholic drink, "Yeah, Okay. I'm sure she's totally willing to be with this seven foot alien in bed. Hah-"

Tart rocked back on his heels, "Kish what can we do to help you?"

Back on Earth...

Ichigo was curled up on her couch, talking on the phone with Lettuce. "Yeah, we almost had sex! I'm freaking out!"

"Well do you not want to or what is going on?"

"I.. I do.. But I'm scared I'm too young, and what if my parents find out..."

"Uhmm... That's kinda' your choice Ichigo-san... I mean.. No one can tell you to do it or not... But if you don't want to, then you need to tell Pai-san."

Ichigo sighed and flipped through television channels, "Yeah.. I know...I want to, my body says yes, but I'm still scared on the inside."

"It's completely up to you Ichigo."

* * *

_**MewMid**__: I know.. I just can't leave Pai x Ichigo alone... ugh! haha. I'm addicted, and there's gonna be a part 4 too! Haha... Please;_

**R and R! :D I love you! hahaha.**


	4. Their love, His appearance

_**Description**: Pai and Ichigo lemon.. FINALLY. Haha. Kish makes an appearance at Ichigo's home after Pai leaves, the two are joined by an unlikely, but familiar character..._

_**Rating**: T-M lemon..._

* * *

"It's completely up to you Ichigo." Lettuce said gently, the redhead on the other end of the line sighed.

"Yeah.. It is...I think I'll do it. Wait, he's back- I gotta' go. I'll call you tomorrow morning, kay?"

"All right Ichigo, Bye!"

"Bye!"

Ichigo hung up the phone as Pai appeared in her living room. With a large smile on her face, she jumped up and threw her arms around him, "Hey sweetheart!"

"Hey." He seemed perturbed, she frowned,

"Are you okay?"

The tall alien sighed and nodded, "It just wasn't pleasant seeing Kish."

Ichigo nodded and grabbed his hands, "I can understand that. Do you want to go curl up and watch a movie?"

Pai weakly smiled, relieved, "Yes."

The two went upstairs to her room and jumped into her bed. After putting in a cute comedy, Ichigo curled up in front of Pai, her backside facing her.

Pai wrapped his arms around the girl, her body was so warm and lively. It almost tickled him to hold her so close. Pai allowed a small smile to appear on his lips, he nuzzled the back of her neck. Ichigo giggled and writhed around a little, "Pai! You're so bad!"

Pai kissed her cheek and held her close to him. Ichigo snuggled around in his grasp, she turned her head to the side and kissed him. Pai sighed and stared into her eyes. He again thought of how he had never felt like this before. No one had loved him like Ichigo did. He felt so different now, he felt as though he was no longer the same alien.

Pai kissed her back, he felt like nothing in the world mattered to him now. Ichigo nudged his nose with hers, "You okay?"

He nodded and leaned in close to her face, Ichigo kissed him firmly and turned toward him. Ichigo gave Pai a sheepish glance, "Pai-"

He stared down into her eyes, "Hmm?"

"I'm kinda cold..."

Pai blinked a few times, she wrapped her arms around his upper body and pulled him. Pai allowed her to move him, he laid down on top of her like she motioned for. He pushed his elbows into the mattress around her, to prevent his body weight from coming down on her.

Ichigo squeezed him, "Pai- I love you."

It always melted his heart when she said that, "I love you too Ichigo."

The cat girl surprised him when she planted a hard kiss on his lips, he returned the kiss. Passion overwhelmed the two and their hands began creeping over each others bodies. Their tongues slid over one another's. Ichigo slid her hand up his midsection and then back down.

Pai paused for a moment and stared playfully into her eyes, "Your body is telling me yes, but is your mind saying the same?"

Ichigo stared at him for a moment, and then, with one small kiss, she spoke quietly, "Yes."

Pai exhaled, relaxing and looking into her eyes. "All right then."

Ichigo pulled her arms into her chest, "But you gotta do something..."

Pai blinked a few times, "Sure- What?"

Ichigo blushed, "I can't believe myself, but I'd like it if your took your shirt off..."

Pai complied and sat up, sitting on her lower half, he removed his shirt and tossed it aside. Ichigo eyed his chest and toned stomach. "Oooh, wow..."

Pai leaned down over her, supporting himself on his hands and knees. Ichigo smiled up at him, she reached out and touched his chest, "Its so firm..."

The violet haired alien smiled and lay back down on the redhead. Ichigo kissed the side of his neck and gently nipped at it. He sat back up, she gave him a confused look, a small mischievious smirk appeared on his lips. Ichigo chuckled, "That's cute."

Pai grabbed the bottom hem of her shirt and gently tugged it off over her head. Ichigo laughed and pulled her own bra off and tossed it aside, Pai stared for a few seconds, "wow.."

He said under his breath, looking back up at her face. She covered herself with her arms, blushing madly. Pai lay back down onto her and kissed her cheek, "You're beautiful Ichigo, no need to be shy."

Ichigo's ears and tail were out now, she ignored them and locked lips with him. Pai slid his hand over her pert chest, her skin was soft and untouched. He slid his hand to the edge of her pajama shorts and teased the inner hipline of them.

Ichigo grabbed his forearm, gently edging his hand lower. Pai used his other arm to support himself, sort of leaning to the left. He trailed his lips over her neck, his warm breath tickled her. Ichigo seemed to stiffen up when he slid his hand over the crotch of her panties. Pai pushed her legs a little apart with his hand.

Ichigo grabbed his face and kissed him wildly, unsure of what to do next. Pai acted calm and collected, even though it was driving him crazy.

He tousled the hair on the back of her head, she slid her left hand down his stomach. She nervously slid her hand down the front of his pantline. Pai moved the fabric aside and pressed a finger into her womanhood. Ichigo stiffened even further, her lips relaxing in a tiny gasp. Pai felt his body grow slightly shaky and nervous.

He slid his digit as far as he could, earning him a gasp from Ichigo. With slow undulations, Pai noticed Ichigo's body grow exceedingly warm. Ichigo slid her hands up his back and around his upper body. Pai paused for a moment, looking at her flushed cheeks.

Ichigo then tugged at his belt-like waistband, Pai understood and, with a little struggle, removed the rest of his clothes. When he looked back at her face, her eyes seemed focused downward. Pai leaned in close, Ichigo blushed and looked in his eyes, "Sorry..."

Pai shook his head and relaxed his body on hers. Ichigo smiled through their next kiss, his body weight wasn't overwhelming, it felt nice and comforting.

Pai moved down a little, and angled his lower body over hers. Ichigo felt his excitement, and locked lips with him. She put her hands on his back and pulled his body closer to hers, their skin warm at the contact. Slowly the violet haired alien entered Ichigo, her lips parted and she slammed her eyes shut in a partial wince. Pai nuzzled her cheek and then placed his lips on her collarbone. When he was as far in as possible he exhaled shortly, "Oh, wow..."

Ichigo opened her eyes, "What?"

Pai pulled himself about halfway out and then pushed back in, "You're-"

Ichigo seemed to tense up and relax, mimicing his motions. A small exasperated breath escaped her lips, Pai kissed her again, continuing his slow movements inside her small cavity. Ichigo felt like her body melted, but at the same time had a pressure on her lower half. It almost hurt, but was such a good feeling, she was at a loss of words.

"You're very small.."

Ichigo half laughed half moaned at his comment, no real reply to his comment. Pai picked up the pace, causing her to grab at his back and shoulders. Her breath was short and jagged, Pai knew this wouldn't last long. Ichigo bit her lip and took a deep breath, feeling herself cum for the first time. Pai couldn't help but kiss her lips to quiet her small cries.

Pai felt his lower body build pressure he grit his teeth and grabbed ahold of one of her breasts for support as he was reaching his climax. He collapsed his body onto hers, writhing and thrusting quickly. Ichigo groaned as he thrust one quick hard time, and letting out a muffled noise as he finished. The exhausted alien relaxed his entire body on Ichigo. Ichigo panted slightly, lightly running her nails down his back.

The next morning...

Pai was awake far earlier than Ichigo, he wrote her a sweet note and left it by her bedside on the nightstand. He had gone back to his ship, to retrieve the data off of his home computer. With this data, he could pilot the ship and control it's orbit from Earth.

Ichigo entered her kitchen, her mom was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Jeez, Ichigo, you slept in pretty late."

Ichigo groaned and looked at the clock, 11:34a.m. "Yeah, sorry, I stayed up late watching a movie."

"Kay, well your dad already went to work, I'm going to go grocery shopping. I made you pancakes, they're on the counter."

Ichigo just nodded and flopped down in a chair as her mother left the house. After she ate, she decided to go check the weather, and see if the beach would be nice today. As soon as she sat down, an alien appeared in her living room. She froze.

It was Kish.

"What are you doing here?!" She said, obviously frightened by his presence. Her eyes were wide, the alien chuckled.

"Not happy to see me huh?"

Ichigo didn't say anything, Kish shrugged, "I just came to see how you and Pai are doing."

"You're lying."

Kish seemed hurt, "aww Ichigo, I'm not a liar, but I am-"

He jumped on her coffee table and leaned in close to her, "-out for revenge."

Suddenly the wind blew through an open window and tossed about some papers on the desk across the room. Standing in front of the desk was the Blue Knight.

* * *

_**MewMid**: Dun dun dunn! Man, I can't stand the Blue Knight. He's a pansy. x3_

_**HEY! R and R! I'd do the same for you! :3**_


	5. Masaya's Painful Decision

_**Description**__: Kish faces off with the Blue Knight, Ichigo is confused beyond belief. After Kish escapes, Masaya sits and talks with Ichigo. Pai returns, and is furious...Masaya makes his decision on how to act in this situation... _

_**Rating:**__ T for cursing._

* * *

_"I never realized how much I loved him until I actually got to hold him in my arms and call him mine."_

_-Me to my amazing boyfriend, Roland. _

Her large brown eyes were locked on the blond haired alien. She didn't believe he was standing there.

"Get out of here." The Blue Knight said, holding his sword up toward Kish threateningly. Kish stared for a few moments and then glanced at Ichigo,

"You still have this clown under your thumb too?"

The green haired alien looked back at the Blue Knight, the blond alien scowled, "I will not repeat myself."

Kish stared for a few moments and then disappeared, with no idea of how to handle the situation. The Blue Knight lowered his sword and smiled at the redhead, who was still staring in disbelief.

"Masaya.."

"Hi there Ichigo."

She shook her head and stood up, "I don't believe this, what are you doing here?! I haven't seen you in months and now you show up?"

Masaya frowned, "I'm sorry. But I had some vacation time, and I thought I would come see you. I missed you Ichigo."

Ichigo shook her head and looked down, "Masaya-"

She looked back up, he changed back to his normal self in front of her.

"Masaya- I can't..."

"It's okay Ichigo, I know you must have been lonely, and when you stopped returning my calls, I got worried. I-"

Masaya was cut off by a certain purple haired alien appearing in the room. Pai's eyes immediately locked on Masaya, the black haired boy had a confused look on his face. Ichigo darted over and wrapped her arms around Pai, "Pai! I'm so sorry, Kish appeared and then the Blue Knight-"

She looked up at his face, his eyes didn't move from Masaya.

Masaya had a slight frown on his face, "Ichigo, What is going...on?"

Ichigo released Pai enough to turn around, "Masaya, I was lonely when you left. But- But now I have Pai. He comforted me and has been protecting me from Kish ever since he got violent. And-"

"Wait!"

Ichigo frowned at his harsh tone, Pai stepped in front of Ichigo a deadly glare on his features. Masaya shook his head, "I don't understand- you, are with him?"

Ichigo weakly nodded her head, hiding behind the tall alien. There was a long stagnant pause, the air got tense. Masaya made a few unrecognizeable sounds, attempting to understand what had been said to him.

"I think you'd better leave, now." Pai said sternly, his tone icy. Masaya got chills at the spiteful alien,

"But Ichigo- I- I love you!"

Ichigo felt her eyes water, "I don't love you Masaya, I love Pai. He's been here for me, and you haven't..."

"Pity." Pai said toward the heartbroken boy, "Now leave. I don't think you should ever come back."

Masaya's eyes watered, he felt like breaking down right there. "Okay, I hope you're happy Ichigo. Just... be happy..."

Pai glared at the back of his head as Masaya left the house. Ichigo wiped the corner of her eyes, brushing away potential tears. Pai turned to face her, she reluctantly looked up at him.

"I'm...so sorry..." She sniffed wiping more tears from the corners of her eyes. Pai shook his head,

"It's not your fault Ichigo. I do love you, and will do anything to protect you."

Elsewhere...

Masaya sniffed and wiped the corner of his eye, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks. He didn't understand, after all he had done for her. That violet haired alien had nearly beaten him to death in the past, and now Ichigo claimed to love him. The confused boy shook his head, "No..."

"Ha- Well actually- yes."

The voice was very familiar, he glanced up at the interruption. It was Kish.

"What do you mean?" Masaya asked, not feeling threatened in the least. Kish shrugged, hiding his own pain,

"We- er- You can have Ichigo back you know..."

Masaya exhaled swiftly, "Yeah okay, I'm not helping you Kish."

"Did I ask for your help?"

Masaya looked up into the bright eyes of the alien, "What are you talking about then Kish?"

The green haired alien floated carelessly in front of Masaya, a smirk plastered on his lips, "Well you see, if you go to her and support her, get in her head and tell her what she is doing isn't really what she wants, she will come back to you. While I on the other hand, cannot persuade her as easily."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you idiot, she'll dump my stupid ass brother, and you can have her back, then I can fight with Pai and rub it in his face that she doesn't love him."

Masaya shook his head, "That's terrible!"

Kish rolled his eyes, "Drop the goodie-goodie act! You know it obviously isn't attracting Ichigo anymore. I mean, Pai didn't get in her pants acting like you."

Masaya froze, a chill ran up his spine, he looked up at Kish once more, "What did you just say?"

Kish's devious smirk widened, "You heard me."

Masaya shook his head, "No, Ichigo wouldn't do that!"

An eerie chuckle escaped Kish's throat, "You don't catch on quick do you?"

"Oh my god..."

The black haired boy ran both of his hands through his hair and he stumbled back and sat on the curb behind him. Kish rolled his eyes, "Okay drama king, yeah, she slept with my brother. Now, stop freaking out about it, and get her back."

Kish got no reply, Masaya was sitting with his head in his hands shaking his head.

"I don't believe it..."

"Psshhht!"

Masaya glanced up at Kish, "-You idiot, why can't you believe that? My brother is manipulating Ichigo, it's not that hard."

Masaya's eyes were watering, "She wouldn't...Pai would do that?"

The alien nodded slowly, "Yes, Pai would do that."

Ichigo's House...

The now happy couple was curled up on the couch, watching a scary movie. Every time something would pop out, Ichigo would flinch and duck underneath the blanket. Pai had his arm around her shoulders, the side of her cheek pressed against his chest.

After about an hour, Pai noticed she was no longer hiding under the blanket at every scary part. He gently moved her to look at her face, she had dozed off. Pai smiled inwardly and stood up, he gently slid his hands below her and lifted her bridal style.

Ichigo stirred in her sleep, she opened her eyes a little. "Mhm- Pai?"

"Shh, go back to sleep. I'm taking you upstairs."

Ichigo mumbled something and snuggled into Pai's chest as he carried her up the stairs.

Elsewhere...

Kish and Masaya had sat and talked a long time. Eventually, Kish disappeared, leaving Masaya to his thoughts. Masaya couldn't believe it. Ichigo didn't love him whatsoever. He felt cold, his throat ached as though he was ready to cry, he had come back for her and protected her, but she didn't want him.

Masaya numbly walked into his house, not wanting to be around anyone. Tears fell from the corners of his eyes, he felt so hurt. Maybe Kish was right, maybe Pai was manipulating Ichigo just to keep her from him. Masaya shook his head, Pai wouldn't do that... would he?

With his mind racing, Masaya had a difficult time falling asleep. And the more he thought about it, the more he was beginning to want Ichigo back, and save her from Pai. His troublesome thoughts brought him to the conclusion; he should get her back. Pai was manipulating her and forcing her to sleep with him. Ichigo would never do that.

"I will get her. I will save Ichigo."

* * *

_**MewMid**__: Oooh and now the real fight begins. Next chapter will be the beginning of a terrible fight. Be prepared for lots of blood and crying. :D_

_**Please R and R! Oh my god please... I'd review your story...**_


	6. The Fight

_**Description**: Masaya acts upon what he has seen and decides it's his responsibility to take Ichigo from Pai's abusive care. Kish joins the fray and the attack Pai. But Pai turns out to be more of a handful than predicted..._

_**Rating**: T- Violence_

* * *

_"There would be no passion in this world if we never had to fight for what we love."_

_-Susie Switzer_

The next evening...

Ichigo was finishing wiping off a table when Pai entered the cafe. The lead mew was leaving work early that day to spend her eight month anniversary with Pai. There were still plenty of people in the cafe, everyone was very busy.

Mint shot a dirty look at Ichigo, the cat girl rolled her eyes. Mint had been acting like a total brat all day because Ichigo was taking off early. Zakuro hadn't said anything about it, neither had Purin or Lettuce.

When Ichigo noticed Pai she threw down her rag and ran over to the tall alien. She jumped and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her feet no longer touching the ground. A few girls cooed at the cute couple. Pai gave her a quick kiss and set her down,

"Are you ready?"

Ichigo nodded happily and ran to the back of the cafe to grab her bag. Keiichiro leaned out of the kitchen window to wave at Pai. Pai waved back and allowed a small smile to appear on his lips when Ichigo came bouncing back up to him. She seized his hand and leaned on his shoulder. A huge smile was plastered on her face,

"I'm so excited Pai! I can't believe it's been eight months!"

Pai nodded, "It's been quite a while hasn't it?"

The two made their way down the sidewalk, Ichigo's smile never fading. The redhead nodded, "And you know- I still sometimes can't believe I'm with you. I mean, it's so great! I never would have expected us to date, and yet I'm so happy I can't put it into words."

Pai looked down at her, "I agree. I never would have calculated you and I to get into a serious relationship. Yet here we are."

Ichigo squeezed his arm and giggled, "I'm so happy!"

They were about ten minutes from Ichigo's house when the couple heard a teleportation warp behind them. Ichigo immediately whirled around to face the alien. It was Kish. Ichigo frowned, Pai had a numb expression toward the intruder.

Kish scoffed and pointed, "You two look a little too happy. But it's okay-"

Pai scared Ichigo by grabbing her and pulling her aside, Masaya's hand grasped air as Ichigo was moved from his reach. The Blue Knight had snuck up behind the two, Pai glared at the blond alien. The Blue Knight took a step back and pointed his sword at Pai.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Ichigo yelled at Kish, a devious grin on Kish's face.

"Pai-" Kish called his older brother, the violet haired alien looked up at him.

"-This is for taking her from me."

Pai narrowed his eyes at Kish, the Blue Knight swung his sword at Pai. Pai quickly responded by leaping backward, he stood in front of Ichigo, his arms open. Kish landed on the ground next to his older brother, throwing a punch at the tall alien. Pai grabbed Kish's fist and returned a swift jab to Kish's right eye. The Blue Knight darted over to Ichigo, the redhead immediately began shoving the blond alien.

"Ichigo come with me! I'll save you-"

"I dont' want saving! Get off me!"

Kish tackled Pai to the ground and began throwing punches and trying to choke Pai. Pai was far stronger than Kish and seized him by the neck and throwing him off of himself. Kish grunted as he hit the pavement. Pai leapt to his feet and grabbed the wrist of the Blue Knight that had Ichigo's arm. Pai squeezed, earning him a scream from the blond alien. The Blue Knight swung his sword at Pai and barely clipped Pai's cheek.

The violet haired alien surged forward and headbutted Masaya in the nose. The Blue Knight yelped and recoiled as his nose began to bleed profusely. Kish picked himself from the ground and summoned his sai. Kish turned and tried to stab Pai in the shoulder but his arm was grabbed and pulled down by a certain red haired girl.

Ichigo had both arms around Kish's right arm. Kish growled and tried to throw her off, the two ended up on the ground. Ichigo was kicking and punching the green haired alien. Kish grabbed Ichigo by the throat and pinned her to the sidewalk.

Pai kicked the Blue Knight in the chest and quickly darted over to Kish. Pai grabbed him around the throat and threw him off of Ichigo. Kish grabbed Pai's wrist and pulled him down with him. Pai was on top of Kish holding him down by the throat, Kish grit his teeth and dug his nails into Pai's forearm.

Masaya coughed and held one hand on his chest as he sat up. Ichigo was standing, her hands over her mouth. There wasn't much she could do without her pendant. Pai wasn't hurting Kish, just holding him down.

"Kish- Stop this!"

Kish grinned at his brother, "I'll take her from you and use her however I want to! Just like what you did to me!"

The Blue Knight stood up and cautiously approached Ichigo, the redhead turned toward him, on the defense. Ichigo shook her head at him, "Masaya! Why are you doing this?! Look what you've done to them! They're brothers!"

Masaya averted his gaze to the struggling aliens for just a moment. Ichigo's eyes were watering, "Why can't you just let me go!?"

The Blue Knight frowned, "I love you Ichigo, I always will. He is just using you."

Kish suddenly rolled Pai over and began trying to hit him, but was quite unsuccessful. Pai felt that something was different. Kish didn't fight like this, Kish seemed weaker. Pai shoved Kish off of him and stood up, he turned toward the Blue Knight. The blond alien froze, locking eyes with the taller alien. Pai wiped blood from his lip, the two just locked eyes.

Kish groaned and picked himself up, Pai turned and grabbed Kish by the neck once more. Kish grit his teeth and grabbed Pai's hand as he lifted him from the ground. Kish struggled and coughed. Ichigo bit her lip, Masaya pulled out his sword, "Put him down!"

Pai narrowed his eyes at Kish, "Why are you doing this?" He asked calmly, Kish was blinking quickly and sputtering curses. As Pai glared into his eyes, suddenly Kish's eyes were no longer amber. His eyes had suddenly turned blue, but just for an instant. Pai released Kish and let him fall to the ground choking and holding his throat. Pai stared at Kish in shock, this was so bizarre.

Pai glanced over to Ichigo, "Run."

She stared at him for a few seconds, trying to process what he had said. Pai pointed in the direction of the cafe, "Go to the cafe! You'll be safe there, I'll-"

The Blue Knight's sword suddenly burst from Pai's chest, blood immediately running down Pai's shirt. Ichigo screamed and reached out and grabbed Pai's arm, "PAI!"

Pai shook his head and pushed her, "Go! Now run!"

Ichigo looked at the Blue Knight in complete horror before turning and running for the cafe. Pai fell to his knees, holding the end of Masaya's sword. Kish jumped to his feet, his eyes wide in a panic, he suddenly decided to flee for some reason.

"I'm sorry it came to this Pai." The Blue Knight apologized.

Pai sat on his knees for a few moments in silence. Masaya slowly retracted the blade from Pai's body. The blond alien stared at the bleeding alien before him, staring at the back of his head. Pai coughed, blood seeping out of his mouth and down his sharp jawline.

Masaya felt his heart grow heavy, he couldn't believe what he had just done. The Blue Knight took a sad, deep breath.

"Pai- I couldn't let you use her like that. You- just don't understand...I'm so sorry.."

Pai coughed once more, "No-"

The Blue Knight's eyes grew wide as Pai struggled to speak, "No you-re not-"

Suddenly Pai stood up and slowly turned to face him, his shirt soaked in blood.

"You're not sorry, not yet."

* * *

_**MewMid:** I wanted to stop there, but yeah, get ready. x3_

_Please R and R!_


	7. All worry and contemplation

_**Description**__: Pai begins to attack the Blue Knight with the intent to kill, and Kish isn't really Kish... _

_**Rating**__: T_

* * *

"I'm sorry it came to this Pai."

Pai stood up, his chest still bleeding profusely. The Blue Knight's eyes grew wide as Pai spoke in a terrifyingly threatening tone, "No you're not-" The tall alien turned his head and glared at the blond alien, "-Not yet."

The Blue Knight took a step back in fear of the alien. Pai's glare was cold and bitter, his eyes looked as though he had the intent to kill. Pai suddenly surged forward and grabbed Masaya's neck, crushing his windpipe.

The blond alien grabbed wildly at Pai's hand. Pai clenched his hand tighter and tighter around the alien's throat. Pai's dark amethyst eyes locked on the Blue Knight's bright aqua ones. But, Pai felt his head begin to spin. His body suddenly felt cold and weak, he coughed and sputtered blood all over the Blue Knight's uniform.

Pai felt his grasp loosen slightly around his neck, he leaned his head down. The world was spinning and his chest was growing cold.

He could hear voices in the distance, or were they in the distance, he couldn't tell. They were distorted as the world suddenly started to fade to black.

"Pai! Don't kill him!"

It was Ichigo, screaming to him. The redhead mew ran ahead of the other girls and Ryou. Keiichiro was quick on their heels. Pai felt his grip slip and the Blue Knight fell to the ground. The world was completely black as Pai felt his body hit the pavement.

Ichigo dove down onto her knees beside Pai. Tears slid down her cheeks as she cupped his face and leaned in close to him. Pai was barely conscious, he could hear her voice and her cries, but he couldn't see her.

The Blue Knight coughed and grabbed his throat, it burned to breathe. He sat up, breathing in short forced gasps. He paused when he saw Ichigo. The redheaded girl was leaning over Pai, crying heavily.

"Pai!" She sobbed holding his face. Keiichiro was on his cellphone calling an ambulance. The Blue Knight suddenly began glowing and changed back into Masaya. Masaya felt his eyes water, all he wanted was for Ichigo not to be abused, and yet here she was.

He didn't want anyone to abuse her or take her for granted. Purin felt her eyes watering, "Is he gonna' be okay na no da?!" Zakuro stared in silence beside Mint.

Ambulance sirens rang in the distance. Lettuce had her hands clasped over her mouth, she was standing behind Ryou. The blond man looking down at Pai worriedly.

Ryou's gaze suddenly shifted to Masaya. The black haired boy had a hurt expression on his face, Ryou slowly shook his head at him. Masaya wiped the corner of his eye, "Ichigo-"

A hand suddenly connected with his cheek, he put his hand up to his warm cheek. Ichigo was sitting before him, glaring at her former boyfriend.

She had nothing to say to him, she sobbed. She had once loved this boy, and now he was destroying what she now had. Keiichiro knelt beside Ichigo,

"It's okay sweetheart."

Ichigo continued crying as the ambulance pulled up. Two men in blue outfits jumped out and put Pai on a stretcher. Ichigo jumped up and followed them into the back of the ambulance.

Ryou looked over at Keiichiro, "Lets follow them."

Keiichiro nodded back and took off toward the cafe. Before Ryou turned to run, he shot one last glare at Masaya.

At the hospital...

The hospital workers would not let Ichigo follow Pai into the surgical room. She sat in the waiting room crying into her hands.

Ryou sat next to Ichigo, unsure of what to say to comfort her. Purin was comforting Lettuce as she was quietly crying. Mint was on Ichigo's other side, she felt bad, an unusual sense of grief and pity for her friend.

"Ichigo- it'll be okay."

Ichigo shook her head in her hands, unable to supress her sobs. It took about three hours before they heard anything but eventually a surgeon entered the waiting room. Ichigo cautiously looked up at the man in blue.

The man smiled weakly, "He will be fine. He just needs a few days to heal up. I'm sure he will heal up nicely."

Ichigo smiled and exhaled slowly, "Oh my god yes."

Before the man could leave the redhead jumped to her feet, "Can I see him?"

The man seemed reluctant, "Well, yes, but he's still unconscious. He lost a lot of blood. But sure!"

Once Ichigo found his room she was by Pai's side in an instant. The other's cautiously entered the room, afraid to make a sound. Lettuce wiped the corners of her eyes. Ichigo leaned over him and looked at his peaceful face, "Pai..." She whispered softly.

After a few long moments, Ryou took a deep breath. "Ichigo- do you want us to stay with you, or is it all right if I take these girls home?"

Ichigo looked at Ryou for a few moments, her eyes were bloodshot with dark rings underneath them. "Sure... That's fine... But- I'm going to stay..."

She numbly turned and faced her injured alien. Keiichiro looked over to Ryou, "I'll stay with her."

The blond nodded and shooed the remaining girls out of the room. Keiichiro settled down in a chair next to the window and dozed off. By this time, it was getting very late...

The next morning...

Pai weakly opened his eyes, the room was blurry. He groaned and looked around. He noticed a weight on his left shoulder, he slowly turned his head. He smiled at the sight of her messy red head face down on his shoulder. Ichigo was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder, across the room a familiar brunette chef was also asleep.

Pai shook his head, what a silly duo. His smile faded when he remembered, Kish and the Blue Knight. He sighed, that couldn't have been Kish, his eyes turned blue. For just a moment, he had felt as though that wasn't Kish he was fighting. He didn't fight anything like Kish. The alien he had fought seemed weaker...

* * *

_**MewMid**__: I may end it soon... I'm having a lot of problems lately with the marching band-er- colorguard/Drumline... so yeah..._

_**R and R!!! MEOW!**_


	8. I am NOT Kish

_**Description**__: Ichigo has to go home and get a shower and change clothes, but before she can go back to the hospital to see Pai, she gets kidnapped. Someone has been a Kish imposter... _

_**Rating**__: T nudity!_

* * *

She felt terrible for leaving him like that. Wounded. Ichigo unlocked her house and walked in. She was exhausted. The redhead had been at the hospital for hours and had barely gotten any sleep. Keiichiro had told her to go home and clean herself up and maybe take a nap. Ichigo was reluctant but complied.

The catgirl yawned as she walked up the stairs. Her parents were at work and had left a note on her room door-

_ Ichigo, _

_ We assume you slept over at a friend's house last night, you need to call and tell us when you do that. We love you and will be home around 5 to make dinner. _

_ love, Mom and Dad_

She tore down the note and entered her room. After grabbing some clothes she lazily walked into her bathroom. A nice hot shower sounded wonderful right now.

Ichigo stripped and briefly looked at herself in the mirror. Dark rings drooped below her eyes, she groaned, "I look great..."

She laid a towel out near the shower and jumped into the steamy water. Hot water felt great on her oily skin, she sighed. Slowly her hair dreaded and what little makeup she had on slowly deteriorated.

There was a sound.

Ichigo's sensitive ears picked up a noise, she glanced outside her shower and just saw that her cat had come in the bathroom to take advantage of the heat. She shook her head and closed the curtain. As she worked shampoo into her hair, a strange feeling crawled over her.

As the soap ran down her cheeks and over her body, she tried wiping it out of her eyes. Suddenly she heard the shower curtain get pulled open. Her heart raced as she tried desperately to open her eyes and see through the soap.

Someone grabbed her arms and pulled her forward, a shrill scream escaped her lips. Ichigo flailed around and scratched and pushed whatever she touched. A familiar male voice let out a frustrated groan.

Ichigo blinked as her eyes burned from the soap suds. As she glanced up at her captor, everything went black.

-----

Slowly, Pai opened his eyes to the blindingly white room. He blinked a few times and realized he was alone in the room. He heard someone outside his room on a cellphone. His keen hearing picked up the last words of a conversation,

"Okay, just give me a call back when you get this, I think Pai will be awake soon."

A few seconds later Keiichiro entered Pai's room. A large smile appeared on the brunettes face, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, who was that?"

Keiichiro pushed his cell back into his pocket and shrugged, "I was just calling Ichigo to check on her. I told her to go home and get some sleep and a shower."

The violet haired alien nodded, "Acceptable."

There was a short silence, Pai glanced over at the pondering chef. "I take it she didn't answer your call?"

"Yeah.. She didn't answer, I bet she's taking a well needed rest though."

-----

Everything ached. Her head pounded and her muscles ached from the struggle. Ichigo slowly sat up, she was on a cold steel floor. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. It was an entirely steel room, there was a steel sliding door on the far wall. Behind her, there was a medium sized bed with a raggedy white sheet on it.

A small door was on her left, it was cracked open and there emanated the only light source. It was a small, prehistoric bathroom that looked as though it hadn't been touched in years. Ichigo grabbed her head, it pounded with her heartbeat.

She then remembered she was nude and pulled herself into a fetal position on the floor at the foot of the bed. Where was she? Who had kidnapped her? and why?

All the thoughts racing through her head came to a halt as the steel door slid open with a metal grinding sound. Ichigo stared wide-eyed, through the door came an alien. It wasn't just any alien, it was Kish!

Ichigo blinked a few times and exhaled forcefully, "Kish?!"

Kish grinned madly at her, his amber eyes seemed to almost glow in the dim light.

"Hello Kitty-Cat."

Ichigo felt betrayed and offended, "What the hell are you doing? Why did you kidnap me you freak?"

Kish walked up to her as the steel door closed behind him. He towered over the exposed mew.

"Because-"

In one swift motion he seized her by the throat and pulled her up to his face, "I can do whatever I please."

Ichigo struggled around, this wasn't right. Sure Kish was mad and had attacked Pai, but he wouldn't do this. Kish didn't seem normal, or anything like himself for that matter. Her throat burned from the lack of oxygen, she clawed at his hand.

A few seconds later he dropped her on the foot of the mattress. Kish just grinned madly, his sharp teeth gleaming. He seemed far to happy. Ichigo sputtered and held her injured throat, "Why are you doing this?"

Kish leaned in close and tilted her head up, "I already told you, because I can do as I please now that you are under my hand."

Ichigo looked away from the overjoyed alien, she felt as though he was different. Kish had begun to lose it when she went out with Pai, but nothing like this.

-----

Tart yawned as he walked down the corridors of their home ship. He soon approached Kish's bedroom, the door was wide open.

The young alien cautiously peered inside to see Kish laying on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"I'm losing it Tart."

Tart huffed and walked into the disastrous room, "You're tellin' me..."

"I can't believe I yelled at you guys like that."

Tart forced a chuckle, "No shit."

The green haired alien sat up, a genuine hurt expression on his features, "I'm truly sorry Tart. I should just want Ichigo to be happy. I don't care that she's with Pai... I'm slowly trying to get over it."

"Good luck apologizing to Pai for what you did."

Kish frowned, "Yeah, I said some nasty things to him."

Tart rolled his eyes, "No you dumbass, I mean when you helped the Blue Knight. I can't believe you got that fruity-Ex-boyfriend to help you."

Kish stared at Tart intently, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don't remember helping the Blue Knight stab Pai in the chest?"

The older alien leaped out of his bed, "What?!"

Tart felt suddenly alarmed, "Kish you don't remember?"

"I never did that! I've been here on the ship for the passed few months Tart!"

-----

The redhead turned her head away from her captor's devious smirk.

"Kish, you're a bastard."

Kish stood upright, his smile faded and he blinked a few times at her.

"I don't care for your attitude Ichigo. You forget-" He climbed onto the bed over her, she fought him as he forced her to lay down. "I'm in control here."

Ichigo felt a sudden panic. He was right. She pulled her arms into her chest and tried to conceal herself.

"It's a shame Pai got to you first-" he said, lustfully staring at the frightened girl, "-I would have loved to have ruined you."

Kish quickly grabbed her arms and yanked them outward, causing her upper body to be exposed. Ichigo pulled and squirmed trying to get her arms free. Kish stared down at her body, "I do enjoy your scent, It's like... Fear... but delicious..."

Ichigo felt her eyes water, "Get off me Kish! Don't do this!"

The green haired alien grinned once more, "I'm tired of that name, I am _not_ Kish."

Ichigo's heart raced and her body felt cold. The alien before her stood up and took a few steps back. She stared in horror as he transformed into a different person. He was almost as tall as Pai, with cream colored hair and dull blue eyes. His left shoulder had some strange tattoo of some sort.

"I am not that pathetic waste of space Kish, my name is Cray."

* * *

_**MewMid**__: Oh muh god, getting exciting again. I thought about having a sweet, "oh Pai's healed they live happily ever after" But no.... I decided to keep going and bring my ol' bastard Cray back into the mix._

**Please take the gigantic TWO SECONDS of your life to leave me a review.... Pretty please?**

**R and R? **


	9. Cray's sick mind, Pai's realization

_**Description:**__ While Ichigo is afraid for her life, Kish and Tart rush to Earth to tell Pai what has happened. Pai is still injured, but gets up and helps them find Cray..._

_**Rating**__: T-M Suggestive... And creepy..._

_**MewMid:**__ I thought I had a note to put here... I guess not... Enjoy!_

* * *

"Love is what we were born with, Fear is what we learned here.

-Anonymous

"My name is Cray, so stop calling me that waste of space Kish."

Ichigo stared in disbelief, she had no clue who this alien was, or why he would want to kidnap her.

"Why?" She asked quietly for fear of angering him, he stared for a few long moments,

"Oh you mean why you?"

Ichigo shyly nodded, pulling the thin sheet over he nude figure. Cray chuckled and ran his hand through his hair, "Because, I know how much you mean to Kish and I cannot stand him. It was the perfect opportunity to get back at him for all he had done to me as a child."

Ichigo felt confused, she spoke up, "But... I know Kish cares for me, but I'm not with him..."

Cray blinked a few times and furrowed his eyebrows together, "I'm with Pai."

The cream haired alien seemed to freeze, he didn't even blink.

"With.. Pai?"

Ichigo weakly nodded, a devious grin slowly manifested on his face, "That's even better!"

The redhead bit her lip, certain that she was doomed. Cray burst into an evil laugh and walked over to her,

"I wish you would have told me sooner, Pai is one of those I seek revenge on most of all. Although it isn't direct, it is definitely a great opportunity to get revenge."

Cray crawled onto the bed, Ichigo scooted back, she backed up to the headboard and turned her head away from him. The lanky alien grinned and reached out to her. Ichigo wouldn't look him in the eye. Cray grabbed her ankle firmly and pulled her down to a laying position. Ichigo cringed and turned to the side, pulling her knees into her chest. A dark chuckle escaped his lips as she cringed below him in a fetal position.

Cray laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, Ichigo felt her skin crawl. It was so unusual, he made no sudden movements, or any motion to hurt her. He pulled her close to him, he hissed in her ear, "Now you're mine. Pai will never find you here."

Ichigo felt a chill run over her body, she didn't believe him. Pai would find her and save her.

Taking his sweet time, Cray carefully explored her body with his hands. Ichigo pulled herself into a tight ball, trying to avoid any contact she could. Cray nuzzled her cheek and opened his mouth, he slowly dragged his sharp teeth down her jawline and to her shoulder.

------

Kish and Tart stared at each other, bewildered. Kish didn't remember anything, or it wasn't him.

The green haired alien huffed, "Tart you have to believe me! I was never on Earth, the last time I saw you was when I was here drinking!"

Tart took a deep breath, "Then it has to be someone else pretending to be you!"

"Oh god dammit!" Kish walked over to his younger brother, "We have to tell Pai!"

Tart nodded quickly and the two teleported to the hospital that Pai was in.

------

Keiichiro sighed and dialed Ichigo's number once again, it had been three and a half hours, he felt concerned. Pai sat up in his hospital bed, contemplating what Ichigo could be doing. He heard a crash from down the hallway and voices yelling, "You can't go back there without checking by the front desk!"

Suddenly Kish and Tart rushed into the room panting, "We've looked everywhere for you!" Tart exclaimed, leaning over with his hands on his knees. Pai stared at Kish with his usual stoic expression.

"Pai, listen, that wasn't me you ran into on Earth! I haven't left the ship in months!" Kish claimed, walking to his oldest brother's bedside. The violet haired alien felt a chill run down his spine,

"Then I was right."

Kish leaned close to him, his eyes wide, "Pai what is going on?"

"I think I know who is doing this."

"Holy hell man, who?!" Tart screamed, throwing his hands up. Pai looked over at the short alien,

"Tart, go to Ichigo's house, if she isn't there meet Kish and I on our ship."

------

His cold fingers traced her spine, "Your skin is so soft... I would just love to see blood on it. What a contrast that would be to your pale flesh."

Ichigo felt her eyes water once again, where was everyone, did no one know she was here?

Cray's long fingers wrapped around her throat and pulled her back to his chest. His heartbeat was slow and paced, while hers beat rapidly in her chest. Another chuckle came from the insane alien. "Your throat is thin enough for me to wrap my hand around almost. You are very fragile..."

Ichigo clenched her teeth and slammed her eyes shut, this was a nightmare. His right hand slid over her stomach, tracing small circles as he progressed. The catgirl's ears and tail suddenly appeared, this earned her a laugh from the alien, "Make you nervous did I?"

Her red hair was sprawled out, she hated this. It was torture. Cray was just toying with her and making her more and more afraid. Everything he said made her skin crawl and her body shiver. His right hand slid down to the inside of her thigh. Ichigo tried to scoot away from him, nails dug into the left side of her ribcage where his other hand resided.

"Stop trying to get away, I can smell it on your body, you like this."

She shook her head quickly and whimpered, "No... I don't... Pai will find me."

This caused a sudden reaction to the alien, he grabbed her and turned her on her back. Cray sat on her lower body and grabbed her throat with both of his hands. "What did you say infidel?"

Ichigo turned her head and writhed, she shot a death glare at him, "Pai _will_ find me, and when he does, he'll kill you."

Cray seethed, "I don't believe you would be so arrogant to think that pathetic alien could reach you here, especially after your boyfriend helped me take him down-"

He leaned in close to her face, "-you'll pay for those words."

His cream colored hair made a light curtain around his angular face, his narrow slate eyes seemed cold and devious. Cray leaned down and brushed his lips against hers gently, she yanked her head to the side and growled under her breath.

Without any warning, she began flailing and struggling. Cray was surprised at first, but fought her as she writhed around below him. A shock ran through his body when her elbow met his groin. After a quick yelp, Cray doubled over on the other side of the bed. Ichigo kicked his leg off of her and tried to jump off of the bed. Cray reached out and grabbed her hip, digging his nails into her abdomen before she could get completely off the bed.

The redhead screamed and grabbed his hand, "Help me! Pai! Help! Get off of me!"

Cray chuckled as he fully recovered from the blow and threw her onto her back on the bed. He took a fistful of her fiery hair and slammed her head into the headboard against the wall. Ichigo groaned and stopped flailing. A slender hand grabbed her throat gently and then slid over her collarbone and chest. He admired her as he shifted his seated position to a lower portion of her body.

His weight hurt her legs, his rear perched on her thighs. In a moment, Cray's face was right in front of hers and his weight was more evenly distributed as he laid down.

"I'm just about done fighting you. This can happen with, or without you, girl." His tone seemed to emphasize the word girl. He didn't deserve to say it. No girl would want a psycho like him. The tall alien reached below his body and placed his fingers on her womanhood. Ichigo flailed and and glared at him,

"Don't touch me you freak!"

Cray bit his lip, he had just about had it with her mouth. He pressed one digit onto her opening, she arched her back and closed her eyes. Cray chuckled and slid his finger inside her body. Ichigo grit her teeth, "You're an evil fucker..."

"I know sweetheart... Would this help?" She peeked open with one eye and watched as Cray slowly began to resemble Pai.

"Oh my god don't!" She yelled turning her head and closing her eyes again as he became identical to her love.

His finger slowly pressed around, "Ahh.. You're so soft for such a little firecracker."

-----

Kish darted after Pai as he flew up to his master computer. Kish huffed, now completely out of breath, "Pai what are- phew... You doing?" Kish asked between pants. The violet haired alien's eyes darted around the huge screen,

"It had to have been Cray. I know it was, he has been trying to get revenge on us for years because of our childhood."

"Oh my god, Pai if you don't get to her soon-"

"I know! God dammit I know Kish!" Pai snapped, his heart raced, his wound was seeping blood onto the bandages. It was a real strain on his body leaving the hospital like that. A few minutes later Tart appeared in the room,

"Pai she's gone. The shower was left running and the curtain was ripped down."

Kish bit his lip, "Oh fuck..."

------

**MewMid**_: Eww! Cray's gross! Haha! Just how I designed him, what an evil bastard, right? _

** Please R and R! I want to know if anyone is enjoying this! **

**PLEASE, oh my god I'm begging for reviews... :/**


	10. Finally seizing his throat

_**Description:**__ Pai, Kish, and Tart are searching desperately for Cray's ship so they can save Ichigo. Will they get there in time? Pai finally gets ahold of Masaya as well...._

_**Rating**__: T-M_

* * *

_ "Pai- Save me!"_

Pai could almost hear Ichigo yelling for him, he felt so guilty. His heart raced as his radar searched for Cray's ship. His spirits lifted when a red dot appeared on his radar. Kish and Tart looked at each other, afraid to say anything. Pai suddenly teleported, Kish and Tart followed close behind him.

The halls were a mess, there was trash, clothes, and aliens just sitting around. Tart stuck his tongue out, "Dude this place is disgusting!"

Cray was in charge of this particular ship, and Deep Blue never really cared for him. Cray's ship was a disaster. Kish, Pai, and Tart ran through the halls, trying to find Cray's room.

Meanwhile, Cray was busy torturing Ichigo. The catgirl writhed and tried to get away from the alien. His hand pressed a long finger around in her womanhood. Cray hissed in her ear, "I think you just think you don't want this, just give in."

Outside, in the hall, Cray heard footsteps run passed his door. He removed his finger and sat up, Ichigo recoiled.

"And what in the bloody hell was that?!" He groaned, perturbed by the interruption.

Kish slid to a halt at the end of the hall and turned around, "Pai wait a second..."

The violet haired alien listened closely, "I feel it too..."

Ichigo whimpered and curled up against the headboard, she then let out a shrill cry, "Paiiii! Where are you!?" Cray slowly turned back into himself and got up off the bed. He turned to face her,

"Stay put dear.."

He earned a death glare from the angry catgirl, he chuckled, "Well-" he held up his hand. He held up the digit he had pushed in her body, "This is yours..." He licked the end of his finger, closing his eyes. Ichigo shook her head with a disgusted look on her features, and then heard the door slide open.

Cray groaned and as he pulled his hand away from his face, he turned to look at the intruder. A small alien yelled and jumped on him, punching and scratching him in all the spots he laid his hands on.

"Pai! Kish! He's in here! Hurry!" Tart screamed as he struggled with Cray. Within seconds, Kish and Pai flew into the room.

Pai ran over to the bed and wrapped Ichigo in the bed sheet, "Are you all right?" He asked worriedly, "I'm so sorry Ichigo."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around him, "Pai, Thank goodness! I can't believe you found me!"

Kish helped Tart tie up the perverse alien's feet, and hold him firmly on the ground. Cray seethed, "I don't believe this!"

Pai walked over and knelt beside Cray, he reached out and grabbed Cray's wrist. Pai grabbed a single finger and looked Cray in the eye, "Was this the hand?"

Cray felt his heart sink as Pai grabbed a hold of the single digit. With one swift motion Pai broke Cray's finger, snapping it toward the back of his hand. Cray screamed out in pain, his eyes clenched shut and his finger began bleeding from where the bone pierced the skin.

Pai stood up and pointed down at Cray, "Kish, take him back to the ship, I'll deal with him there."

With that said, the five left the ship, Kish threw Cray in a holding cell while Pai got Ichigo clothed and settled.

"Are you all right?" Pai asked with genuine concern, he sat beside her on his bed. She weakly nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

"Thank you for saving me Pai, I would have been..." Warm tears rolled down her cheeks and onto his shirt, Pai felt his heart ache. He felt terrible.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, it's all my fault. I'll never leave your side again. But I must do one more thing. You will be safe with Kish and Tart here. I believe Kish wanted to talk to you as well."

Ichigo nodded and looked into his amethyst eyes, "All right. Thank you so much."

Pai smiled at her and exited the room as Kish entered the room shyly. Pai stormed down the halls, his anger and vengeful mindset returning. He walked into Cray's holding cell, where the sick alien held his injured hand. Cray glared over at Pai, "Whats the plan?"

Pai clenched his jaw, "I'm going to kill you Cray. But not quickly."

Chills ran down Cray's spine, he sat upright. He then stood up as Pai entered his cell, their eyes locked. Cray cringed and turned his head away from Pai, "Don't do this...Please?"

"I'm sure that's what Ichigo said to you, and like you did to her, I'm going to ignore your begging."

Cray felt his stomach lurch, Pai was dead serious. The violet haired alien approached Cray, looking down into the fearful aliens eyes. Pai quickly grabbed his throat and clenched his windpipe, Cray sputtered and grabbed desperately at Pai's hand.

Pai summoned his fan and sliced Cray across the chest with the sharp edge. Blood pooled on Cray's shirt and on the floor below him. Pai knew the cut wasn't deep enough to kill him though. Cray coughed and blood dripped from the corners of Cray's mouth. The cream haired alien shook his head and felt his eyes tear up. Pai released him and let him crumple to the floor.

Cray leaned back on the wall and stared up at the spiteful alien. He sputtered and reached a hand out, "I'll leave and never- 'cough' come back...Pai..."

"You've said those words before, this time-"

Pai pulled a little bag out of his pocket, a white powder was in it. He poured some of it into his hand and leaned down, he sprinkled it on Cray's bleeding chest.

Salt.

Cray screamed and flailed around on the floor, blood splattering as he did so. His screams echoed through the steel hull of the ship as the salt burned his flesh.

"You'll never hurt anyone again. I'll make sure of it."

Pai turned on his heel and exited the cell, locking it behind him. The wounded alien screamed and kicked and flailed around on the floor, and was now alone to suffer.

------

Kish bashfully sat at the foot of the bed. He wasn't sure where to start, her brown eyes locked on his bright amber ones.

"Ichigo...I...I wanted to explain..."

"It's okay Kish..."

The green haired alien looked down and stared at his hands, he was wracked with guilt over what had happened. Ichigo frowned and watched him as he struggled to speak,

"It's partially my fault...I should have warned you about Cray. I'm sorry Ichigo." He looked over at his first love, "I am truly sorry."

Ichigo blinked back tears, his voice was genuine. She smiled weakly and sighed,

"Thank you Kish, I hope-" She sniffed and wiped her eyes, "I hope we can be friends still."

Kish smiled and grabbed her hand, "Me too."

------

Pai floated down onto the balcony of a brick home. He knew this was it. A certain ex-boyfriend resided here and was just on the other side of the glass.

Masaya was sitting at his computer typing and felt Pai's presence. He swallowed hard, he hadn't expected Pai to get out of the hospital so quickly. The violet haired alien was brimming with fury, he glared through the glass, waiting for Masaya to turn around.

The black haired boy hesitantly turned in his chair to see the vengeful alien on the other side of the glass. He took a deep breath-

-----

"Oh my god Kish!" Ichigo broke the silence between them, her sudden outburst startled him.

"What?!"

"Pai went to Earth to kill Masaya!"

Kish blinked a few times and then shrugged, "Why is that a bad thing?"

Ichigo grabbed her cell and tried calling Masaya immediately, "Oh god Pai's gonna kill him!"

Kish shook his head, "Hang on, I'll take you down there."

------

As Masaya rose from his chair he could feel the alien's aura, it was cold and bitter. Pai took a few steps back and motioned for him to come outside. Masaya slowly opened the door and walked out onto the balcony with the furious alien.

"Pai."

The violet haired alien was about to break this boy's neck. Now he dared to speak to him?

"Pai, you have to understand, I was trying to protect Ichigo...You were just using her! I couldn't let my first love end up with someone like you."

Pai rushed forward and seized Masaya's throat and slammed his back into the wall. Pai grit his teeth and glared into Masaya's eyes,

"Using her?! I love Ichigo with all of my heart, I've never felt so alive, and you try and take that from me?!" Masaya gasped for air and held the alien's wrist as he feet came off the floor.

"-I swear hell will freeze over before I let you take what I love most from me."

Masaya barely managed to reply, "Pai, revenge is a terrible thing- look what it has done to you! Ichigo can't be with someone so full of rage!"

"Oh- and better she end up with someone like you? Someone who was too weak to not let some alien use his body? You're weak Masaya, you always were, Deep Blue gave you strength. And-"

Masaya's throat burned, his eyes locked on the stormy hateful alien, his words stung his heart,

"-And I like revenge, it is best served cold don't you think? So perhaps I should just kill you now."

Pai summoned his fan and held it high, "Fuu Shi-"

"Pai! Wait!"

A familiar female voice screamed out at him, Pai lowered his fan and looked out onto the sidewalk of the lot. Ichigo waved at him in a panic, "Pai! Please don't kill him!"

Pai turned toward Masaya and stared into the frightened boy's eyes. It was his choice. He had the power to end this selfish boy's life now if he desired. Pai grit his teeth. His head pounded with a painful headache. This boy had stabbed him in the chest, nearly killed him, helped the scum of the universe, Cray. And now Ichigo begged for his life.

Kish bit his lip and grabbed Ichigo's arm as she tried to run toward the house.

"Pai please! Just don't kill him!"

Pai felt as though he had a heightened sense of things. He could feel the fear of the boy in front of him, he felt in his hand his rapid pulse. Masaya seemed so alive and was truly afraid for his life. It was his decision. Pai clenched his fan, after all he had put them through. Masaya didn't deserve to live. Masaya had tried to kill him. He had tried to take Ichigo from him, and led a monster to her.

Tears ran down Ichigo's cheeks as she fought Kish.

"Ichigo let it go!" Kish seethed, trying to hold the frantic catgirl. Ichigo shook her head,

"Pai doesn't have to murder him! He can't just end his life! I love Pai! But I don't want him to be a murderer!"

Kish looked passed her to the scene above, he held his breath as Pai dropped his fan. Ichigo exhaled forcefully, "Oh my god..Please Pai..."

* * *

_**MewMid:**__ Ohh yeah, I did just stop there. Ha, I'm terrible. But as long as your interested, hopefully you'll come back. :D_

_**R and R and I'll update quicker! **_


	11. Happiness in the End

_**Description:**__ Pai takes action against Masaya, and the issue is settled. Pai and Ichigo talk everything over and think about where they're going now. Kish begins to flirt with Lettuce unexpectedly..._

_**Rating:**__ T blood, violence...Super friggin' fluffy ending..._

* * *

"It [Revenge] is by far sweeter than flowing honey."

-Homer [The Iliad]

"I love Pai, But I don't want him to be a murderer!"

Those words rung in his head like it was an echo in a steel hall. They kept replaying though his mind as the boy quivered in front of him. Masaya's life was in his hand, he could end it, or spare it. Revenge seemed so sweet, but at what cost?

Kish breathed quickly, anxious about his brother's decision. He still held a firm grasp on a fiery redhead by the arm.

"Pai- I'm sorry."

Pai felt as though he had just woken up from a dream. His anger was like a different being inside him. He stared blankly at the fearful black haired boy in front of him.

"I'm sorry it came to that, I was just trying to protect Ichigo."

Those words set fire to his heart. Ichigo was his to protect and he had traveled far through space to save her from a demon. Pai felt his jaw tighten,

"It offends me that you think it is your duty to protect Ichigo." He leaned in close to the human's face, "-as you recall, I've beaten you senseless before. And now I'll do it again. You _deserve_ the punishment for your arrogance."

Pai seized Masaya's right wrist and twisted his arm in an unnatural way, the sound of his joint snapping eased Pai's rage. Masaya let out a scream as his elbow was ripped out of place. Pai took a deep breath and released the now cringing boy to sink to the ground in pain. Masaya breathed heavily and grabbed his arm that fell loose.

Pai looked down at him. There was a stagnant pause. Masaya blinked back tears of pain to look up at the alien, "What?!" He screamed, his arm shooting pain through his body.

Ichigo pulled and writhed in Kish's grip to try and see what was happening up on the balcony. Kish furrowed his eyebrows together, "What happened...?" He trailed off as he released her. Ichigo immediately ran for the house and into the front door.

Masaya suddenly felt a blunt pain in his face. Pai's fist connected with Masaya's cheekbone. The skin on his cheek tore slightly, allowing blood to trickle down his tan skin. Pai cracked his neck and took a step back,

"I am done, your punishment is complete." Pai felt as though his rage was gone. Kish blinked a few times, Pai really was like a thunderstorm. When the storm was over, the calm waters returned and there was peace again. The fury had passed.

Ichigo threw open the door and ran out onto the balcony and jumped onto Pai. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held herself up as he slowly put his arms around her.

"Pai! Pai! Please don't kill him, you've got your revenge, now please-"

Pai slowly set the girl down to look in her eyes, they were glassy with tears.

"-Lets go home." The alien stood quietly for a few moments and then nodded,

"All right Ichigo. We'll go."

Her face suddenly changed emotions and a lighthearted smile appeared, "Thank you."

Masaya let out an exasperated sigh and caught Ichigo's attention, she turned to face him. The black haired boy stared up at her through his pain he tried to look her in the eyes. Ichigo shook her head, "Masaya. I'm with Pai now, please respect that. I'm sorry you got hurt, but you could have killed Pai and I would have never forgiven you. I appreciate your concern, but I no longer need the Blue Knight."

Those words stung more than his dislocated elbow and injured cheekbone. All pain almost seemed to fade away. Ichigo then turned away from him and wrapped her arms around the tall alien. Kish felt himself gasp, he couldn't believe she just left her first love injured like that. He was actually very happy to see that Pai could convince her to abandon him like that.

Pai wrapped his arms around Ichigo and leaned his head down, his eyes met with Masaya's once more. Masaya's expression was one of hurt and loss. Pai lifted Ichigo from the ground up next to Kish,

"Lets go Ichigo."

------

3 days later...

A certain catgirl hummed joyfully as she bounced from table to table. Pai sat across the room and admired her, he was so happy. Kish and Tart sat at the table beside him. Tart chuckled at Pai, "I'm glad you're happy, but you look like an idiot when you stare."

Pai ignored his ridiculous comment and took a sip of his coffee. Lettuce walked over to their table, "Hi guys!" She said quietly with a sweet smile on her face.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" She asked shyly holding a tray to her chest. Kish smirked and propped his head up on one arm,

"Whatcha' got?"

Lettuce blushed a tinge of pink, "Well there are all sorts of cheesecakes, muffins, cakes, pies, tarts, and-"

"I meant going on lately."

Lettuce stared at him blankly, was he joking? Kish of all people was asking about her schedule?

Kish shrugged, "I just haven't actually sat down and talked with ya' so maybe we should some time."

Lettuce tried to hold back, but blushed a dark shade of red and nodded. Quickly she walked off and disappeared into the kitchen. Pai looked over at his sibling,

"Kish, what was that about?"

Kish sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Eh, I figured I should start dating again. I mean, I'm over Ichigo, but I just want someone there. Someone... sweet..."

As Kish daydreamed about his date another person entered the busy cafe. It was Masaya. When Ichigo saw him she froze, he was carrying a card and handed it to Zakuro who was standing at the entry room podium. Masaya's cheek was bandaged and his arm was in a sling. His good arm held the card out to the cold-hearted mew. She took the card without a word and gave him a cold glare. She knew what he had done.

Masaya didn't meet her gaze, "It's for-"

"I _know_ who it's for." She snapped bitterly, her icy glare never leaving his face. Masaya nodded and thanked her before leaving the cafe. Pai stood up and walked over to the violet haired mew,

"May I see that?" He asked politely, Zakuro handed it to the tall alien silently. Pai opened the letter and stared at the small black font,

_Ichigo-_

Pai paused and looked over at the catgirl, she nodded from across the cafe. He continued reading,

_ Ichigo,_

_ I am truly sorry about what happened. I will not try to contact you ever again. Thank you for all the good times we had together, and thank you for allowing me to get to know you as well as I do today. I feel very lucky that we spent some time together, and I regret what all has happened. _

_ I wanted to tell you goodbye, but don't feel like it would be appropriate. I'm going back to England today. I wish you and Pai the best of luck, he really does love you. Thank you again._

_ -Masaya_

_P.S. _

_ Pai, I know I don't have to say it, but take good care of her. I'm sorry about what happened between us, you're right, I was out of line and deserved what I got. Goodbye._

Pai huffed and folded up the letter, "Idiot."

Ichigo walked over to Pai as Zakuro took her leave. Pai offered the letter to her, Ichigo stared at if for a few seconds, then slowly shook her head.

"No. It's okay. I don't want to read it."

Pai felt slightly surprised, but somehow relieved. The alien crumpled the note and tossed it into the trash next to the podium. Ichigo hugged Pai tightly, "Thank you for everything. I know I've been telling you that a lot lately, but I really mean it."

Pai tried to fight a smile as she looked up at him,

"-Pai, I love you."

Pai allowed a warm smile to appear on his face, she really had melted a cold heart.

"I love you too Ichigo."

Ichigo had done what no one else had been able to do. She had melted one of the coldest hearts by opening hers and sharing her happiness with him. Pai couldn't believe what kind of person he had turned into, he felt completed by her. Ichigo was everything to him.

The tall alien couldn't stop smiling, even after she went back to working. He was truly happy for once in his life.

Now, where do they go from here?

* * *

_**MewMid**__: Oh my god, It's so cute! You guys have no idea how happy I am with this story. I may end it here, or I may keep adding to it... Maybe I could pursue the Kish x Lettuce flirting that took place... _

* * *

** Let me know what you think I should do in your reviews please!**

**Pretty please?! I actually finished a fic for once! **

**R and R!**


	12. IMPORTANT Author note! Sequel info!

**[A/N]**

**MewMid**: Hey all! I'm so glad so many people liked my fic! I really enjoyed writing it! And now,

Drum-roll please-

_It will continue! _

:D

Oh yes, so look out for the sequel, it's called "I Know the Pieces Fit"

The sequel will be different in that** I want YOU to vote for who Lettuce ends up with! **Please check out the other fic and vote there!

Thanks guys!

;D

-MewMid


End file.
